Me gusta tu novia
by Sofy Potter
Summary: ¿Desear a la novia de tu mejor amigo esta mal? ¿Desear a la novia de tu mejor amigo que tambien es tu prima esta peor? Se pregunto Albus viendo como Scorpius se la llevaba de la mano apartandola de el.


- Albus tengo novia - le grito su mejor amigo Scorpius Malfoy en el gran comedor llamando la atención de todos antes de darle un gigante abrazo.

- ¿Cómo se llama la afortunada? - pregunto ya acostumbrado a las conquistas de Scorpius, no por nada era el segundo chico mas codiciado de Hogwarts (el primero es su hermano James, el cual habia ganado el puesto con la ida de Teddy)

- Es nadie mas ni nadie menos que tu prima Rose - dijo Scorpius haciendo el ademan de darle otro abrazo acercándose con los brazos abiertos el cual él inesperadamente rechazo dando un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto no logrando entender porque sentía una desagradable sensación en el cuerpo, como si lo que le estuviera diciendo su mejor amigo de alguna manera lo afectará.

- Si, no te dije antes, pero ya hace tiempo que tu prima me interesa para algo mas que una amiga, es muy guapa - dijo Scorpius aun con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que nunca en 6 años de amistad le habia molestado y hoy era la excepción.

- Necesito caminar Scorp - dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y se perdía en uno de los innumerables pasillos.

Pero aún algo alejado pudo escuchar la voz de Scorpius gritándole.

- ¡AÚN SERÁ TU PRIMA ALBUS, SOLO QUE TENDRÁS QUE COMPARTIRLA DE VEZ EN CUANDO! -

Escuchar esas palabras le dio sentido a todo.

Albus no quería compartir a Rose, la ausencia de novios en la vida de su prima siempre le habia dado mas tiempo para pasarla con el.

Pero tenia el sentimiento de que esa no era la única razón, que había algo mas por lo cual no quería compartir a Rose con alguien mas.

Chocar con alguien lo hizo interrumpir sus pensamientos.

- ¿Rose? - pregunto Albus realmente sorprendido ¿Acaso se puede llamar a la gente con el pensamiento?

- Hola Al - dijo ella regalándole una brillante sonrisa.

Amaba la forma en que ella sonreía, luciendo esos carnosos labios rojos, que se sentían tan suaves al tacto siempre que Rose lo besaba en la mejilla.

¿Scorpius ya a de saber que tan suaves son?

La sola pregunta le descompuso el buen humor que habia experimentado por ver a Rose.

- Eres novia de Scorpius - dijo Albus mas recordándoselo asi mismo que comentándolo.

- Si - dijo Rose borrando la sonrisa que segundos antes habia adornado su cara sustituyéndola por una mueca de incomodidad.

- No pareces contenta - dijo Albus.

Scorpius parecía el hombre que habia ganado la lotería y Rose la persona que habia visto el premio y no le había gustado.

- Si lo soy - dijo Rose dándose cuenta de su error inmediatamente y volviendo a sonreír, pero con una sonrisa simple que daba la obvia impresión de ser forzada, o bueno muy obvio para el.

- Rose sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea verdad - dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla delicadamente acercándose mas de lo que hablando de primos era correcto.

Desde esta distancia pudo apreciar las pecas que ella tanto detestaba. Él nunca las habia notado ya que jamas se habia acercado tanto a Rose.

Desde esta distancia tambien noto el profundo azul de sus ojos, que contrastaban con su largo cabello color fuego haciéndola parecer una muñeca de porcelana, no pudo evitar con la otra mano acomodarle un mechón detrás de la la oreja, la cual tampoco pudo resistirse de acariciar.

- Albus - suspiro Rose haciendo que el se despertara inmediatamente de su trance y volviera a una distancia prudencial.

- Perdón Rose pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca, no he hecho varias tareas y quiero hacer...-

Rose lo interrumpió aventándolo violentamente a la fria pared aprisionándolo, lo cual a distancia se vería chistoso ya que Albus era mas alto y de complexión mas fuerte que ella.

Pero solo el que estuviera cerca sabría seguro que el intimidado era sin duda Albus, nunca antes unos ojos verdes habían demostrado tal nivel de confusión.

- ¿Rose? - pregunto viendo una tormenta eléctrica desarrollándose en esos ojos azules.

- Me dices que puedo confiar en ti, que puedo decirte lo que sea, asi que te si yo te pidiera que me respondieras una pregunta con total honestidad ¿Lo harías? - pregunto aun aprisionándolo contra la pared.

- Claro - contesto Albus viendo como ella se mordía muy disimuladamente el labio inferior, cosa que solo hacia cuando estaba realmente nerviosa.

- ¿Alguna vez has querido besarme? - pregunto ella acercándose tanto como Albus se habia acercado a ella anteriormente.

Esa pregunta lo descoloco por completo. ¿Alguna vez en su vida habia deseado besar a Rose?

Viéndola enfrente de el, mordiéndose esos labios, con las mejillas sonrosadas, haciéndole esa pregunta siendo novia de su mejor amigo era demasiada tentación.

No supo que estaba haciendo hasta que sintió sus labios contra los de Rose en una suave caricia que lo mareo de pies a cabeza, era húmedo y si, eran tan suaves como el imaginaba.

- Siempre - dijo Albus separándose de ella delicadamente.

- ¿Valió la pena? - pregunto ella antes de que Scorpius se la llevara abrazándola y le dijera:

- Aurita te la regreso - guiñándole el ojo.

Solo en el pasillo escuchando los pasos de las personas y las risas a la distancia le dio tiempo para pensar.

- Cada segundo - respondió en un susurro tocándose los labios sintiéndolos ahora vacios.


End file.
